lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darkmen759/Top 10 Franchises i want for Year 3 Part 2
5. Star Wars i don't want this franchise to be in the game because i want it, i want it in because it deserves it.Star Wars deserves to be in this game because Lego used it for the games and it would be devastating to fans that it's not in,The Characters that would most likely happen are 2 characters from both era's of star wars(not counting rougue one because i did not watch it)From Episodes 1-6 Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader,while the characters from Episode 7 could be Rey and kylo ren. The world can be mashed with both timelines from all the movies,one from Episodes 1-3,one from Episodes 4-6,and the other from Episode 7,even if you don't agree with my idea on this then that's fine,let's hope this franchise ends up in the game,even if they think Disney won't allow it,Speaking of Disney. 4. Gravity Falls if they manage to get disney to lend their work,not only would they add a few franchises like a Disney World(not Disney Land)and Pirates of the Carribean, but maybe they can just add a disney cartoon in the game and gravity falls is no wiser.the characters they should make as playable should be Dipper,Mabel,and Bill Cipher.Dipper and Mabel can both be a Team Pack,While Bill could be a Fun Pack.There vehicles can be The Mystery Cart and Waddles and for Bill his Car from Weirdmaggeddon,The World can be at Gravity Falls,Oregon.with Locations such as the town,The Mystery Shack,and other specific spots.this can only happen if disney decides to join in to the developement of Lego Dimensions to add some franchises and if their thinking about shows too,this can take the spot. 3. Kingdom Hearts if Disney comes we get their franchises,But if Square Enix comes on Board maybe they can add Kingdom Hearts in the game too,Kingdom Hearts might not happen and it's here because i think it would be cool to have it,For Playable Characters they can add Sora for a Level Pack,Riku and King Mickey for a Team Pack,and Roxas for a Fun Pack.Why a level pack because i can imagine them making a story for kingdom hearts.(and it can be Non-Canon)the world's locations can be Destiny Islands,Disney Castle,Master Yen Sid's Tower,Traverse Town,Radiant Garden,and The Land of Departure.Also i would also want the other keyblade wielders(Kairi(not),Ventus,Aqua,Terra,Xion,and Axel/Lea)while in the world and Donald Duck and Goofy to be sided with Sora just like the games,this is a silly idea i just added and i know it won't happen,but hey! we can be lucky 2. Animaniacs The Lego Dimensions Team might want Warner Brothers to add cartoon franchises in their game for Year 3(Looney Tunes is Likely!)but if this one show they could choose it's Animaniacs,it was a amazing show back from the 90's giving kids Laughs,Entertainment,and Morals all around,i do think that all the Warners will be playable,but i want them to have their own packs to be seperate,Yakko and Wakko could be a Team Pack and Dot can be a Fun Pack.if they want to keep adding more content to this show add Pinky & the Brain,The Adventure World can be the world of the Animaniacs, The WB Studios,Slappy's Treehouse,ACME Labs,Neirborhoods,City Towns.Just those, if Warners Brothers and TT Games wanting to add cartoon properties for Year 3 i hope this show is one of them. 1. Steven Universe We Have Adventure Time and The Powerpuff Girls(Not Counting Scooby-Doo!,Lego Shows,and TTNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!)Now it's time for Cartoon Network to try and give more brightness to this show by adding it in Lego Dimensions Year 3,There's always a chance that it might not happen but if cartoon network comes back for year 3 to add more shows,let's hope this show is one of them,For Characters i want Steven,Pearl,Amethyst,and Garnet(and maybe Peridot). Steven can be a level pack with a steven universe story(don't know which yet),Pearl and Amethyst can be a Team Pack,and Garnet can be a Fun Pack(and maybe Peridot too),The World could take place in Steven's Home Town Beach City,With locations such as The Crystal Temple,The Town itself,The Lighthouse,and The Barn. i want them to give you to appretunity to warp through the other locations from the show like Mask Island.i really hope this show get's in the game,Not only is it my favorite,but because this is one current cartoon network show that deserves to be in. Category:Blog posts